The Hidden Chameleon
by GallagherGirl4ever11
Summary: The Chameleon went MIA many years ago with Matthew Morgan. She is the CIA's top spy. she managed to escape and make her way back to Gallagher Academy. She never had the corage to go back to her mother and godfather so stayed hidden in the secret passageways of the mansion. But what happens when Mr Smirk turns up? Will the Chameleon secret stay safe for much longer? ZAMMIE! READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**Right this is my first fanfic guys so please read and review. enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns all! She is amazing but sadly I am not her.**_

* * *

_**The hidden chameleon**_

**(CAMMIE P.O.V)**

That was close! I swear that boy is good. No one has seen me the whole time I have been here. Well except from nearly him. Well and Bex, Liz and Macey, but they don't count. Let me introduce myself. I am Cameron Ann Morgan, also known as the CIA legend the Chameleon. Yes I have been MIA, along with my dad for years, but yeah I'm still here, really. Living in the shadows, roaming the secret passage ways of the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women, and now young men. My Dad was shot as soon as we were captured by the COC. It took me a whole year to escape from that prison. I then came back to Gallagher, where I had grown up, but I never had the courage to go back up to my mother and tell her that I was alive. So I stayed hidden in the shadows where no one can see the best pavement artist that the CIA has ever known. All that anyone knows about me is that I went MIA and then there were records and sightings of me all around the world a few years later. Every spy on earth knows my codename; few know who the Chameleon really is.

Well it was a Sunday night and most of the students at Gallagher were either in their common rooms or dorms so I knew I was safe to pop down to the kitchen and steal some of the leftovers from the Sunday roast Gallagher had just ate. Afterwards I headed up to the girls room as we were going to have a sleepover that night. I made my way through the secret passageways that I could easily walk blindfolded (what it gets boring in here all day on your own). That's when I heard it. The faintest footsteps of a top-spy-training. I knew who it was instantly. Zach. You're probably wondering how on earth I know who he is. Well his mother, Catherine Goode was head of the COC and was behind my kidnapping. Zach also had been on my tail for months. He could tell someone was roaming Gallagher but I was just a bit better than him, therefore he hadn't found me. Yet. Several times he has nearly ran straight into me. I know it'll not be long before he finds me. Zach is in the top spy-in-training after all. Anyway as soon as I heard his soft footsteps treading on the hard wooden floor, I took the longer route to the girls' room. I slid down the corridor that Zach hadn't found yet (he has found about half of my secret passageways so far) and waited awhile to see where he went. I could tell he was looking for the intruder that roamed these corridors as he had controlled his breathing so that only the best CIA spy could hear it, like me. He then walked slowly down and stopped right outside of the entrance to my hidden corridor. He paused for about 20seconds and then he started feeling the wall. This was my que to get out as I knew he was looking for an entrance to the corridor. I quickly slid down the corridor and out into the hall of history. It was easy for me to blend into places like this, especially as it was dark. I stayed in the shadows and quickly, and quietly, made my way to the girl's room.

**(ZACH P.O.V)**

"Joe, please listen to me. The Chameleon IS here! Why won't you believe me?" I practically shouted at him. I was so annoyed. I knew that the Chameleon was here, I had been tailing them around the mansion since the first week I arrived at Gallagher. The Chameleon has been living in the secret passageways of Gallagher (I had only found about half of them so far). I was busy trying to convince him that the Chameleon was here but he was having none of it. "Please Joe, what do you have against the Chameleon. You spent a whole month teaching us about him in cov ops and each lesson you were not your usual self. And now you won't believe me when I say that they are here." I had calmed down now as I talked to Joe. He was the closest thing I had to a father, and I was the closest thing he had as a son. I watched his face as he looked as if he was about to cry. Now that would be something.

"I'm sorry Zach. It's…"

"…Classified. Yeah yeah, I get it. Everything around here is." I finished him. I was going to find out what connection Joe had with the Chameleon. I was also going to prove to him that everything I had said was true. With that I left his office and headed into the secret passageways.

I controlled my breathing and walked lightly through the passageways hoping that I would hear something. The faintest rustle came from further down the long passageways. I froze instantly. I then headed down to where the rustle had come from. Nothing. I leant against the wall and then realized that the wall sounded hollow when I knocked it. YES! I had found another secret passageway. All I needed to do was find a trigger. I felt all over the wall until I found the one out of place brick. I pressed it and the wall slid to the side. As soon as the wall moved that's when I saw it. The faint silhouette of a girl turning the corner. I chased her but I wasn't quick enough. The secret corridors lead out into the hall of history. I had lost him again. **_But wait. It was a girl. That means it could have just been one of the Gallagher girls. But none of them knew about the passageways. _**I ran to my room to get Grant and Jonas. I needed their help. Bex, Liz and Macey's too. I was going to prove Joe Solomon that I was right even if it killed me.

**(CAMMIE P.O.V)**

"CAMMIE!" the girls screamed together, while running over to me and engulfing me into a giant bear hug. I shut the door.

"Shhh, not so loud guys, Tina might hear you and who knows what gossip she'll spread around!" I said sarcastically, still with the hint of serious in my voice. A smirk crawled across my face. O no! Seriously Cam, you cannot be smirking! A giant smile crept along their faces. Macey motioned for me to take a seat on her bead. She had a rose coloured red silk bed sheet, with fluffy white cushions. Liz and Bex had almost identical, but Liz and a baby pink silk bed sheet with pastel yellow cushions, and Bex had a lime green silk bed sheet with bright blue cushions. Their room looked amazing and I often wish I could join them in here and maybe someday I will. Hopefully.

We sat for hours doing nothing but talking. Bex told me about her date with Grant last Saturday, but of course I already knew everything about it as I had tailed her through town. Macey explained about the new make-up products that her mother had sent from Spain and the dress she had been sent from Paris. Liz then explained how she had made all of us a new coms unit that is so small that it is almost invisible, so that we could wear it all of the time and we could easily contact each other in need of an emergency (or they needed me to get back at someone for them). She had also made a new set of her bugs for me, which happen to be the smallest in the world. Also the bugs connected to my coms so I could listen to them that way. We sat talking until midnight, when there was a knock at the door. I quickly darted into their massive walk in wardrobe. I left it open a jar so that I could see exactly what was going on. Bex went and opened the door.

"O, hi Bex" Zach, Grant and Jonas chorused, as she opened the door. **_ O god! What does Mr Smirk and his crew want at this time?_**

"And what are you boy's doing here at this time at night?" Bex asked looking as if she was about to throw the three of them out of the window, which she totally could, but Grant didn't give her a chance before he spoke up.

"We need a bit of help from you girls." Grant said, "A project." The girls all exchanged glances. **_I wonder what they are they up to now?_**

"Yeah, you see," Zach started, "I went to see Mr Solomon earlier, about the Chameleon being in school, and he just doesn't believe me! I know that the Chameleon is here, I've been on their trail ever since I got here, but every time I come close to finally finding them, he, or she, disappears again! I need to find the Chameleon and prove Mr Solomon wrong!" **_O my God! Seriously! He thinks he can find me and turn me in to Joe! He's not as smart as he seems sometimes. Surely he must have figured out by now that Joe is related to "The Chameleon". _**The girls exchanged looks again and they burst into roars of laughter. I had to try my very hardest not to burst into laughter with them. The boys just stood there watching the girls, wondering what on earth was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Jonas asked. This made the girls laugh even more.

"Well we'll take all of this laughter that you will all help us." Grant said turning around to leave. "Bye" and with that the boys left and closed the door. I waited 47 seconds, giving the boys enough time to have left our corridor, before I came out of my hiding place in fits of laughter. The four of us sat rolling on the floor, clutching our stomachs laughing.

"They really think they can prove to Joe that you are living here Cammie!" Bex exclaimed.

"I know!" I said. We sat laughing for hours saying how they boys never had a chance, but I couldn't help but worry about the fact that they could blow my cover. But then i thought maybe I should let them discover me so that I could finally come out of the shadows and see my Mom and Joe again. I don't know.

* * *

_**What do you all think? Will Zach dicover Cammie? Will Bex, Liz and Macey help them? Who knows. Promise I'll update soon. Will be ZAMMIE soon so don't worry. REVIEW! please thanks xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I didn't have much time to write this, but here it is. I'll try and post more tomorrow aswell.**

**Thanks the reviews but i need more so i know what you all think!**

* * *

(ZACH P.O.V)

"Grant get up now, or I might just have to pour this big bucket of freezing cold…"

"I'm up, I'm up, calm down Zach!" Grant leapt up from his bed. Grant wasn't a morning person. Jonas and I had been waking him up ever since we started Blackthorne, and became the best of friends.

"Jonas! Hurry up in there already, me and Grant still need to shower!" I shouted banging on our bathroom door. Grooming time seems to start earlier since we go to a school with girls, and Jonas was taking forever!

"I'm coming out now! Don't panic Zach" Jonas said coming out of the bathroom. Just as went to take a step in, Grant darted past me and shut the door in my face.

"GRANT!" I screamed at him. I was not in a good mood that morning. Grant took a whole 15minutes to shower which left me only 15minutes to shower AND get ready. After my shower I quickly put on my joggers and came out of the bathroom with a towel draped around my neck. I walked over and sat on my bed.

**_(Knock knock)_**

Us boys as exchanged looks. No one ever came to our room on a morning. I wonder who it could be. I quickly grabbed a t-shirt before Grant opened the door.

"Hi Grant." Bex said. **_Bex? Why was she here at this time in the morning?_**

"Erm, hi Bex. Macey, Liz" he said confused, nodding at the girls. "Well, erm, why don't you, erm, come in?" he continued as if asking a question. The girls came in and Grant shut the door. They all took a seat on our beds as if nothing was up. Which by the way it was. There were three girls in our room at half 8 in the morning, one of whom could easily put me in hospital for weeks.

SILENCE

"Well… what brings you girls here?" I spoke up breaking the awkward silence. There was a huge pause before Macey spoke.

"We are here regarding your 'Mission'. The thing is…" the girls giggled.

"We can't help you boys." Bex finished off Macey, and with that they turned and left without as much as a goodbye. Us three boys just sat there with our mouths hanging open.**_ They can't do that they agreed! _**Well technically they didn't but still! They were our friends. They were meant to help us out with things like this. First Solomon and now the girls. What did everyone have with helping me? Honestly!

"It's alright Zach; we're still here to help you." Jonas said, trying to comfort me,

"Yeah Zach. We'll find the Chameleon and prove them ALL wrong!" Grant said, and I believed them. I had known these boys for years. They were my best friends and I trusted them more than anything. We will find the Chameleon. Together.

* * *

**(CAMMIE P.O.V)**

I love Mondays. I mean most people hate Mondays, because they have to go to work, or school but not me. Mondays are my favourite for many reasons 1)because the whole school is in lessons, therefore i don't have to work as hard hiding and 2)Bex and Macey's class has cov ops all afternoon! I always spend my Monday afternoon sitting at the back of the class watching the lesson. No one ever notices me even Joe! He stands there, leaning on his desk, telling the class the no.1 rule of cov ops is to _"notice things" _when he doesn't even notice me sitting at the back of his class! Today they weren't having a practical lesson, so Joe probably will just talk for 15minutes and then tell them that they can have the afternoon off. I wonder what they'll be learning about today.

"Right class," Joe started, "today we will be continuing on our topic we have been doing for past few weeks." he paused before continuing, "The Chameleon." Joe's face dropped as he said my codename. I saw the sadness in his eyes and the way that the he tried not to let his voice crack. **_What have I done. I promise I will show myself soon. I__ promise._ **I then glanced at Zach and Grant. They both had that anoying smirk written across their faces. AH that anoying smirk!

"Now let's recap. Tell me everything you know about the Chameleon. Tina" Joe asked the class.

"The chameleon is the CIA's best spy. He went missing with Matthew Morgan and is said to be still alive, travelling the world." tina anwsered.

"Mick?" Joe asked

" There have been sightings all around the world, of the Chameleon, but no one knows where he is exactly as he is a pavement artist." Mick anwsered without missing a beat.

"just like her father..." Joe mumbled

"Excuse me, sir?" Mick asked.

" Nothing." Joe said quickly. "Right class, you are dismissed, I've got some stuff to sort out. Zach not now." he said as Zach sat there waving his hand in the air. He had that look on his face as if he was the smartest person ever. Which he isn't.

"Sir, you missed a very important fact about the Chameleon." he said.

"And what would that be, Mr Goode?" Joe asked fed up.

"She is here at school and I will find her!" Zach smiled and walked out of the class with everyone else. Joe stood there looking as if he was going to lash out on something. I waited until he had left before leaving. but suddenly I stopped. **_How on earth did Zach know that the Chameleon was a girl. Everyone always says he, not she. Pherhaps he was smarted that I thought. And closer to finding me. _**That's the thing with Zachary Goode. He is always so unpredictable. And thats what I loved most about him. **_Wait, Cammie! You do not have feelings for him! You can't! It's not right!_**

* * *

**Right guys, what do you think? i know i said there would be Zammie but it wouldn't have worked if it did. There will be soon, for defo!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to know what you alll think? thanks guys xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I started writing chapter 3 and decided to post it tonight! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate your comments. I will try and make my chapters longer but I'm sorry if this one isn't as long as you might like, I need to go to bed. **

**Enjoy peeps xxxx**

* * *

**(Joe P.O.V)**

I was so fed up with Zach. What made him think that Cammie was here, at Gallagher. if Cammie was here the first thing she'd do, was go see Rachel or me. That's how I know Zach's wrong. I just wish he'd shut up about it. Hasn't he figured out yet that the Chameleon is my goddaughter. Apparently not. I could tell him but don't have the courage. I'm going to see Rachel for her oppion.

* * *

**(Cammie P.O.V)**

I knew Joe was upset once I was taken, but I never realized how upset he really as until today. I headed down to the secret room where I slept . I went and sat down on m bed (actually it was an old sofa that was in this room when I found it, plus some stolen cushions). I don't know what to do. I sat for about an hour just thinking, about everything. About revealing myself. About how my mom and joe would react. About whether or not Joe would kill me for not showing myself in the first place. After I had finished thinking I decided to head up to the girls room. I knew this might be a bit of a challenge as a lot of the girls would be up and about the mansion as gallagher had just finished their evening meal. I still went though.

I was making my way through the passageways up to the girls room. I NEEDED to talk to them. My mind drifted off. I wasn't concentrating as I walked through the passageways. This was the biggest mistake a spy can ever make. Not concentrating. That's where everything went wrong. As I was walking, quickly, with my head down I walked straight into something hard. I looked up assuming I'd walked into a wall. But that's when I saw the emerald green eyes. **_O MY GOD! I have just walked straight into Zachary Goode._ **I almost fainted._** Think fast Cam**_. Zach shot me a look that said o-my-god-who-on-earth-are-you!

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed but didn't stop, "I'm new and I got lost after I fell into one of these secret passageways and I didn't know where to go but I'm fine now 'cause there's an exit down there!" I exclaimed panting. Zach just stood there staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable. I was just about to speak but Zach beat me to it.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, "cause you look panicked. I never knew there was a new student." he looked confused, "I'm Zach do you need help getting to your room?" He asked really kindly.

" erm, I'm fine thanks. I know where I'm going now, but thanks anyway!" and without another word I left. I needed to get to the girls and QUICK!

* * *

**(Zach P.O.V)**

After dinner Jonas and Grant headed back to our room to research more on the Chameleon. I had decided to head into the secret passageways to see if there were anymore signs of the Chameleon being there. I was walking quite rely with my head down thinking about how great it would be if we did find the Chameleon. That would have to be worth some extra credit. While I was walking I wasn't paying much attention and I walked into something. Or more precisely something walked into me. I froze and looked up to see a small girl with sapphire blue eyes staring at me. The girl wasn't tall, but she wasn't small. She wasn't fat but she wasn't super skinny. She had dishwater-blonde hair and she was slightly tanned. She looked like she had seen a ghost. But I suppose I probably did too. Who on earth is this girl? There was a awkward silence before she started to talk. **  
**

""I am so sorry!" she exclaimed but didn't stop, "I'm new and I got lost after I fell into one of these secret passageways and I didn't know where to go but I'm fine now 'cause there's an exit down there!" she exclaimed panting. **_She must have been running. _**I just stood there examining her. She was dressed all in black. **_Why?_** I studied her more closely. **_She was really pretty..._** She oped her mouth to speak but beat her to it.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. Something told me she wasn't who she'd said she was because Tina would have known if there was a new girl. I continued, "cause you look panicked. I never knew there was a new student. I'm Zach, do you need help getting to your room?" I asked trying to be kind and not to show how much I was creeping out.

" erm, I'm fine thanks. I know where I'm going now, but thanks anyway!" and without another word she fled. I turned to try and stop her but she was gone. It was as if she had just disappeared like a chameleon does when it blends into its environment. _**O MY GOD! She couldn't be! Could she. **_I needed to go and see Joe. I think I may have just found the CIA's greatest spy, hiding in Gallagher. The Chameleon.

* * *

(Joe P.O.V)

I was sitting in my office after being to see Rachel about Zach thinking Cammie's here. Like me she thought it was the stupidest thing ever. I was sitting with my feet up on my desk, like I always do. I was just resting my eyes when Zach burst through the door, panting.

"Zach? What is the meaning of this?" I said angrily. Zach had irritated me enough already today.

" Joe. Joe. Please listen!" Zach explained gasping for breath. "Is there a new girl? A new girl who has dishwater-blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes? Is there a new girl who is about 5ft and is slightly tanned?" Zach bombarded me with questions.

"What!" I exclaimed. "There is no new girl, Zach. What are you talking about?"

"That's what I thought! See I was wandering the secret passageways again and i wasn't watching where I was going. I walked straight into a girl. She said she was new and had got lost but before I could stop her she was gone. As if she disappeared!" Zach explain. **_No! It can't be!_**

"Zach? What did you say she looked like again?" I said trying not to let my voice crack. _**Zach could have been right all along and I never believed him. **_

"She had medium length dishwater-blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned, about 5ft" Zach listen. I sat there gaping at him. **_Cammie_**. I had to act fast.

"Zach I hate to say it but you proved me wrong. You found the Chameleon. Now go and get Rachel quickly. I'm going to get Bex, Liz and Macey..." Zach interrupts me.

"Why are you going to get them?" he asked confused. I continued.

"Because they were the Chameleon's best friends before she disappeared and I have a feeling they know more than us." Zach hurried along to Rachel's office while I headed to the girls room. Zach had to be right!

* * *

**(Cammie P.O.V)**

I barged straight into the girls room. I needed to sit down with a glass of water before I fainted.

"Cammie? Are you alright?" Liz asked worriedly. Bex and Macey looked at me as I collapsed on Bex's bed. I felt sick.

" I need water!" I gasped. " I think I'm gonna puke" I ran into their bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I flushed the chain and drank some water from the tap. That was when I I realised I had left the door open. Liz, Bex and Macey stood there watching me.

"Cammie?" Bex asked quietly. I just burst into tears. Macey lead me to her bed and handed me a tissue and a bottle of water. I told them my tale. From sitting at the back of cov ops to rubbing into Zach. The three of them say there quietly listening to what I had to say. That's why I loved them so much. They always listen to my stories no matter how boring they are. I had just finished when there was a loud bang on the door. i quickly darted into their wardrobe again, like last time, and I left the door open a jar again.

"Girls open up now, we need to talk" it was Joe's voice. **_O no. What's happening now_**. I felt sick again. Bex opened the door and Joe came barging in.

"Sir, what's wrong?" The girls asked in unison. Joe went to speak but he stopped and turned around. There standing in the door was Zach and behind him was my mother. Joe turned to my mother and together they said the same thing.

"Cammie"

No! No! I suddenly felt extremely dizzy. My head felt heavy and I was about to Pale again. Suddenly I felt my body grow weak and suddenly my legs couldn't hold me anymore. My legs gave way and my body went crashing the flop floor. The wardrobe doors flew open with my weight and I saw everyone look at me with shock. I didn't have time to worry about everyone seeing me as I was met with blackness and sleep. And I didn't fight it.

* * *

**I am so sorry for such a cliffhanger but I'm really tired and I'm practically falling asleep as i write this and I've got school tomorrow. I will update tomorrow as soon as I can, I promise**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks everyone for reading xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, but still I need more! They just make me so HAPPY :) :) :)**

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so here it is, Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxx**

* * *

**(Joe P.O.V)**

_**Cammie?**_As soon as Rachel and I had said her name, something, or rather someone, fell from the girls wardorbe. We all just stood speachless. Zach was standing there mouth gaping open, the girls looked worried and a single tear ran down Rachels cheek as she rushed over to her daughter.

"Cameron?" Rachel was full on crying now, tears streaming down her face. I rushed to her side. Bex put her hand over her mouth, Macey eye's grew wide and Liz started softly crying. Zach, on the other hand just stood there looking from me, to the girls, back to me, then at Cammie. I put my arm around Rachel as she held Cammie in her arms. Zach spoke,

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what on earth is going on!" he said angrily. "Is that the Chameleon?" He had to ask this now. At the worse possible time!

"Zach, this is not the right time..." I started but he cut me off.

"Just anwser the question Joe. Or anyone. Just someone tell me what is happening!" he almost shouted.

"yes" Rachel wispered, barely able to speak. Zach just glared at her and back to me. "yes, this is the Chameleon. And the Chameleon also happens to be my daughter who I haven't seen, along with my husband for years." Rachel broke down again. I hugged her while Zach just stood there realising that he should have kept quiet. SILENCE.

"Bex, Macey, Liz, take Headmistress Morgan to her office. Zach, come help me." I spoke up trying to work everything out. I was still very shaken, as well. The girls lead Rachel back to her office while Zach walked over to Cammie and I.

* * *

(Zach P.O.V)

I walked over to Joe. He looked really shaken. I felt guilty. He was knelt down next to the girl. She was really pretty, even though she had just came crashing out of the wardrobe and had blacked out on the floor.

"Is she really Rachels daughter, Joe?" I asked him as he stood up.

"Yes." he anwsered not taking his eyes of the girl. **_How could a girl so small and innocent be the Chameleon?_**

"Is she really the Chameleon?" I looked into Joe's eyes so I could tell if him lied to me.

"Yes." Joe stood up and looked back into my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Zach," he continued, " just, as much as i wanted to, I couldn't get my hopes up and watch them fall when you were wrong." I was so confused. **_Why did he care so much about Rachels daughter?_**

"Please don't take this the wrong way Joe but, why do you care so much about..." I paused cause I didn't know what she was called. Joe knew what I was thinking so he finished me off.

"Cammie? She's called Cammie and her father was my best friend. She's my Goddaughter." **_Thats why he's so bothered!_** He attempted to pick...Cammie...up in his arms. But he couldn't. Joe Solomon, a top spy for the CIA couldn't lift a poor inocent girl who happened to be his Goddaughter! What a day this is turning out to be! He put Cammie on Bex's bed.

"Zach? Em do you mind?" Joe said embarrassed. I picked Cammie up and held her in my arms.

"Sure. Its alright Joe, I understand now." Joe smiled weakily before walking out of the room signaling for me to follow. I looked at Cammie. She looked so sweet in my arms. She had the most georgous face. **_ZACH! Snap out of it! You cannot have feeling for your Headmistresses daughter, Joe's Goddaughter, THE CHAMELEON!_** I snapped out of it and followed Joe to Rachels office.

**************************PAGE BREAK******************************

**(Cammie P.O.V)**

What was going on. I was so confused. That's when it all came flooding back to me. Meeting Zach in the secret passageway. Being sick in the girls room. Hiding in the wardrobe. Joe. Zach. My mom. Falling. Everyone watching me. Blackness.

I looked over at my mom. She was sitting at her desk, with the girls beside her. Moms eyes were all red and puffy. _**She had been crying.**_ She looked up and as soon as she saw me her face brightened and she stood up._** I was going to pass out. Again. **_

"c... ca...Cammie?" She asked as if she didn't know who I was. I looked at my feet and then back up to her.

"Mom" she smiled. We both started crying. She ran over to me and hugged me. She let go and took a step back.

"Cammie?" I looked over at Joe who had spoke.

"Joey" I said running over and hugging him, crying even more now. I let go and stepped back. SILENCE.

" I'm sorry" I whispered.

" You've got a lot of explaining to do" Joe said shaking his head. " But first why don't we get you something to eat." Joe and my mom left the room. I was still struggling to work out what I was meant to tell them. That I had been living here for months and had never came to see them once. But they probably knew that alright thanks to mr smirk.

"Cammie!" Liz ran over crying. **_Why is Liz crying_****_?_** She knew I was here all along and she didn't have to put on the act as we were alone. I was engulfed in a massive bear hug by the three of them.

" I swear we didn't tell them anything!" Bex exclaimed loudly before I could say anything.

" Are you alright?" Macey asked " the way you fell out of the wardrobe and passed out! We were so scared!"

"It's fine guys" I explained " they were going to find me sooner or later and perhaps it will turn out better this way!"

" you all knew that she," Zach pointed his finger at me "The CHAMELEON! Was here all along and you never told us once! That's why you all started laughing when we asked for your help, isn't it? And is that also why you's wouldn't help me!" Zach was very angry. " I bet you were in the wardrobe again that night as well and heard all of the stupid conversation as well!" He started to walk closer and closer to me as he talked until he was close enough so he could bend down with his face right in front of mine. I was actually scared he might attack me or something.

"You don't scare me Mr Goode." I said stepping back up against the wall, But He just closed the gap on us.

" you little..." Zach was getting angrier.

"Zach, you really don't want to mess with Cammie!" Bex warned him. This made him even more angrier.

"You have a temper just like your mother, Zach" I told him shaking my head. I was enjoying this but that was the wrong thing to say. He swung his fist aiming for the side if my face. I caught his wrist and he attacked me with his free arm. I ducked and twisted his wrist that I had a hold of. I swept him and he fell to the floor. I kept him pinned down but he just tried to get me off him. _** He is strong! **_My concentration went off him for a second which left him enough time for him to roll out and pin me down. I could tell he was loving this little fight now he was on top.

"Zach! Get off Cammie!" Bex screamed.

"No!" he snapped. He had his horrible little smirk on his face. But his little victory was soon stopped as my mom and Joe came back in the room.

" Zachary get off Cammie now!" Joe screamed. Zach screwed his face up in worry of what Joe might do to him. he got off me and my mom helped me up.

" But she..." Zach complained

" I do not care what she did, as I only saw you doing it!" Joe screamed back at him. Now it was my turn to smirk.

Everyone took a seat in my moms office.

"Well..." My mom started the briefing. "What is your story, Kiddo?" My mom had cheered up hugely. _**That's good**_. Everyone's head turned towards me. "Well..."

I sat and told them everything. From dad getting shot (mom cried at this and Joe looked like he was about to) to me escaping, how I came back to gallagher but couldn't face them. about how the girls had found me almost as soon as I arrived and how I had been living in the secret passageways ever since. Even how close Zach kept coming to finding me. He smirked a lot at that point. "...and after I met Zach in the passageway I ran to the girls room and was sick. Then you three came along and I had to hide in the wardrobe but I must have passed out and fell out!" I finished explaining my story and was breathless. Everyone had eagerly sat there listening to me.

"Well you've had an eventful past year Cams" Joe exclaimed. _**Yeah. I suppose I had!**_

* * *

**So...What do you think guys? sorry if its not as long as people want but I am shattered and I struggle to write when I'm tired. I also have school tomorrow. **

**Will post again tomorrow! Promise. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I NEED to know what everyone thinks so I can improve it! **

**Thanks guys! Xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUY'S! **

**I am so so so sorry that I didn't update on Friday like I said. I came home from school and then I found out that I had to go to a dancing rehearsal and it lasted like all night so I didn't have time to write anything when I came home cause I was shattered. Then yesterday I couldn't update because I had dancing again, all day and then I went to see Cats(the musical) on the night so again I didn't have time. Then this morning I was playing in a hockey tournament so I couldn't update then either. I have such a busy life!**

**Anyways here is chapter 5!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xxxx**

* * *

(Cammie P.O.V)

"You, all may go now. Cammie?" my mom told us.

"Yep?" I replied smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Zach studying me.

"An extra bed and a uniform has been placed in the girls room, for you. Oh and all of you, don't tell anyone about Cammie being the Chameleon just yet. I will announce your arrival at breakfast, tomorrow morning." my mom continued.

"ok, bye mom, bye Joe" I said as we all walked out of my moms office. I shut the door and waited until we had walked further down the corridor until I turned to Zach and said.

"Zach, my mom was being serious when she said not to tell anyone about me being the Chameleon. That means not telling Grant or Jonas." Zach's face dropped. "I am being serious Zach!"

"Fine, I promise that I won't tell them anything about you being the Chameleon!" A smirk crept across his horrible little face.

"Zach! Whatever you are up to just don't right, or you'll have me to deal with!" Bex snapped at Zach. He held up his hands defensively.

"Don't worry Bex, I promised, didn't I?" and with that he disappeared down the corridor. **_What is he up to? Erg I hate that boy. Who does he think he is, he's going to blow my cover!_**

"O my God Cammie, you so like Zach!" Macey exclaimed. That was when I realized that I had been staring after him.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, I do NOT like Zachary Goode!" I replied quickly. The girls all looked at me with open mouths. What? Did I have something on my face, was something wrong with my hair or makeup? Then I realised they were looking at something behind me.

"Aw Gallagher Girl, I'm hurt."

I slowly turned around. Zach was standing right behind me, with his hand on his heart looking scared, but his horrid smirk was still there.. He had heard what I had just said. He sniffed and turned to walk away.

"Zach..." His name slipped out of my mouth. **_O God!_**

"Aw Gallagher Girl are you going to apologise, cause I know you love me really. No one can resist the charm of the gorgeous Zachary Goode." He said putting his finger to my lips to hush me. And with that he left. I turned and started walking faster and faster down the corridor until I reached my new room.

"Cammie slow down!" Liz shouted.

I ran into our room and fell on the spare bed (which I assumed was mine). I was so annoyed. **_HOW DARE HE!_**

"Omg Cammie!" Bex said as she walked in and sat on her bed. "He totally walked all over you!

"Thanks Bex!" I said sarcastically.

"But you do like him don't you?" Liz asked shyly

"NO!" I said but I couldn't help smiling.

"O you so do!" Macey said.

"Ok maybe just tiny bit." I said. I wasn't really sure how true, what I said, actually was. In some ways I couldn't help but like Zach. but in others I couldn't hate him more.

"Cammie, your such a bad liar! The way you act around him just makes it so obvious. He likes you aswell! We must set you up together sometime!" Macey had a massive grin on her face.

"No Macey you shouldn't!End of story!" I couldn't help slightly hoping they actually would. Before they could say anything else we were interrupted by Grant and Jonas bursting through the door.

* * *

**(Zach P.O.V)**

As soon as Rachel said we could go, I turned and walked out of her office. What did she mean I couldn't tell Grant and Jonas about Cammie! I walked further down the corridor when suddenly I heard Cammie speak.

"Zach, my mom was being serious when she said not to tell anyone about me being the Chameleon. That means not telling Grant or Jonas." **_Well I already knew that! Does she think I am stupid? _**"I am being serious Zach!" she continued. I then had a great idea.

"Fine, I promise that I won't tell them anything about you being the Chameleon!" And what I said was true. I wouldn't tell them. I'd just make them find out, accidentaly. A smirk crept across my face at my idea.

"Zach! Whatever you are up to just don't right, or you'll have me to deal with!" Bex snapped at me. I held up his hands defensively. Knowing Bex she would kill me, literally.

"Don't worry Bex, I promised, didn't I?" and with that I disappeared down the corridor. I was going to head straight to my room but then I heard Macey speak. **_They thought I had gone! This could be interesting._**

"O my God Cammie, you so like Zach!" Macey exclaimed. So Cammie liked me, did she? I slowly crept up and stood behind Cammie.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, I do NOT like Zachary Goode!" Cammie replied quickly. The girls all looked at me with open mouths. Cammie hadn't realised I was there.

"Aw Gallagher Girl, I'm hurt." I said. I could sense her body tense.

She slowly turned around to face me. I was standing there with my hand on my heart trying to look scared, but I kept my smirk. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. I sniffed and turned to walk away.

"Zach..." Cammie said. **_ I knew it! She likes me! She would not have said my name like that if she didn't! Get in there Zach!_**

"Aw Gallagher Girl are you going to apologise, cause I know you love me really." I said smirking. I just wish I had a camera to take a photo of it! "No one can resist the charm of the gorgeous Zachary Goode." I said putting his finger to her lips to hush her. **_Zach! Your flirting with her now! _**And with that I turned and left. I knew I had shocked all of the girls with what I had done but that didn't bother me.

As soon as I walked into my room, Grant and Jonas questioned me on where I had been.

"I was with Joe and Headmistress Morgan." I said trying not to give anything away, but wanting them to ask more, so that my plan would work.

"And why were you with them?" Grant asked. I paused to think.

"Because there's a new girl."

"And why would YOU be there just because there's a new girl." Jonas asked.

"Because she passed out and I carried her there" I said. Grant and Jonas looked curious.

"Trust Zach to play hero to some innocent girl who passed out" Grant teased me. I blushed.

**(BOLD=Zach, **_Italics=Grant, _Normal=Jonas**)**

"So, Whats her name?"

**"Cammie"**

_"What year will she be in?"_

**"Ours, Junior"**

"Why did they let her in?"

**"No idea"**

_"Who's she in a room with?"_

**"Bex, Liz and Macey"**

Grant and Jonas looked at each other before running out of the room and down the corridor. I knew they were going to the girls room to meet Cammie. My plan was working AND I hadn't broken my promise in the meanwhile. I am good. No, actually I'm Goode!

* * *

**(Cammie P.O.V)**

"What the!" Bex exclaimed. "What on earth are you two doing going round barging into peoples rooms! You could have at least knocked!" I had a pretty good reason who was behind all of this. Standing behind Grant and Jonas was Zach. I was so annoyed.

"Hi, I'm Grant and this is Jonas, were going to be in your classes too 'cause we're juniors." They both smiled kindly at me, holding their hands out for me to shake. I didn't. I just looked at Zach, anger burning inside me. I knew I couldn't trust him, and now thanks to him my secret was out.

"ZACH!" I screamed at him. Grant and Jonas's eye's widened and they looked confused. Bex, Liz and Macey all stood with their arms folded giving Zach looks that could kill (and they will once we perfect it). I carried on shouting at him.

"Do you know what? I actually thought I could trust you not to tell them after you promised. But now I know what a fool I was. Now the whole school probably knows about the Chameleon." Zach just stood their smirking. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Y...Y...Your the Chameleon?" Grant and Jonas said togeteher in shock. That was when I realised how stupid I had been. Zach hadn't told them I was the Chameleon, I just had. And also he HAD kept his promise. Zach knew I had figured it out because he said.

"I promised and I kept my promise. You told them who you were not me. All I told them was that there was a new girl called Cammie, in our year and that you were sharing a room with Bex, Liz and Macey! You can't blame me, that they now know." I was going to KILL him! Before I realised what I was doing, I slapped Zach across the face. Quite hard as well. I stepped back in shock of what I had done. There was already a white hand printed on the side of his red face. He looked shocked. So did everyone else. Bex quickly ushered the boys out of our room and she shut the door.

"Guys, I'm tired and I need to sleep." I said and I was. I needed to think as well. I grabbed the pj's that were on the end of my bed and went to get ready in the bathroom. I then came out and the girls asked me if I was alright.

"I'm just not feeling well. I need to sleep. Night guys." I said and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell fast asleep.

* * *

**What do you all think? Please review it makes me so happy! **

**It won't be until Tuesday when I next update cause I've got Dancing rehearsals AGAIN!(I'm in a show you see)**

**anyway hope your liking it so far! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS! Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far. I am very greatful. **

**Sorry if there's any punctuation, or grammar errors, didn't have time to properly check.**

**Here's chapter 6...**

**Enjoy! xxxx**

* * *

**(****Cammie P.O.V)**

"Cammie darling, get your bloody backside out of bed NOW!" Bex screamed in my ear, shaking me violently. "Come on, or you'll be late for your grand enterance!"

"My what?!" I said rubbing my eye's as I sat up. What were they talking about.

"Your grand enterance. Here get up and go and get changed." Macey pulled me out of bed and handed me a black leather cat suit before shoving me in the bathroom and locking me in.

"MACEY! I am NOT wearing THIS!" I screached. _**Did she seriouslty thought she could get me into a leather cat suit? Seriously!**_

"Cam you need to for our plan to work! Pretty please? For me?" Macey said sweetly but she still had that tone that said do-what-I-am-telling-you-or-you-might-just-be-in-h ospital-for-a-few-months. I had no choice really. I quickly showered and changed into the horrible outfit.

"Mace, I'm ready let me out now!" I moaned. The door open and I was grabed and shoved into a chair. Macey then started on my hair whil Bex talked me through the plan.

"Right here's the plan. At exactly 08:35 your mom and Joe will anounce your arrival. This is your's and Liz's que. Liz will turn the lights off and you will propell from the ventilation shaft and land in the middle of the Junior table. Then the lights will go back out for 7seconds and then you will change places. Once the lights come back on you will tell Joe that you will play a little game. All of the Junior and Seniors have to find you in 10minutes. If they don't the fail their cov ops test. The light will go black for 5seconds and you need to find a new hiding place. When they come back on shout 'GO'. After 10minutes the lights will go black and you will go and hide behind your mom and Joe. When you are ready come out and introduce yourself. As soon as you say your codename the lights will go black for 10seconds and when they come back on you will be seated next to us on the Junior table!" Bex exclaimed. That was the best plan ever! I was so excited.

"OMG that's so good! They will be so shocked!" I said. Liz sat smiling. Bex was practically running around the room. Then I reakised Macey was done working on me.

"DONE! You can look now." she said spinning me round on my chair so that I was facing the mirror. I stood up examining myself. I looked...well...Hot! My dishwater-blonde hair was curled and flowing down each side of my face. I had natural foundation, black eyelinger and mascara making my eyes pop out and a plum purple lipstick. My black leather cat suit showed off my perfect figure and the blakc heeled boots just topped it all off.

"Wow Macey, I look..."

"Bloody hot! WOW Zach's gonna..." Bex was cut off by Liz nudging her. What were they up to?

"BEX? Zach's gonna what?" I stood their folding my arms. Unfortunaly she didn't have time to anwser as it was getting quite late and Liz started to fret.

"GUYS! It's 08:28! We're gonna be late!" she dragged us all out of the door. **_This is it. To finally properly reveal the Chameleon._**

**_**************Page Break*************_**

It was 08:34 and my mom and Joe were about to introduce me. I was in the ventalation shaft that was directly above the Junior table. I was getting ready for my 'Grand Enterance'.

"Right ladies and gentlemen. Today we have a new sister joining us. She is highly skilled and will be starting straight into the Junior year." there were many whispers among the Junior table as my mom said this. "Please welcome, my daughter!" Even more whispers broke out. they were things like 'Headmistress Morgan has a daughter?' and 'Why is she only starting now?'. Then all of a sudden Liz worked her magic and the Lights when out. Gasps and whispers filled the hall. I silently and smothly dropped onto the middle of the Junior table, without making a sound. Then the lights came back on and everyone stared in shock and horror at me, the Junior table especially, including a certain Zachary Goode. I smiled and waved at my mom and Joe before the lights went back out. I quickly moved into my next hiding place. When the lights came back on everyone looked around trying to find me.

"Cammie!" It was Joe. "Come out, this is not the time for playing games!" He sounded so strict but I knew that inside he really was loving it.

"Or is it Joe?" I asked him while recieving many gasps of horror for calling him by his first name. "I have a game we can play. Hide and seek. I hide and all of the Juniors and Seniors have to come and find me. They have 10minutes and if they do they pass. If they don't they fail. Simple. So what do you say Joe, mom?" I said smiling deeply inside.

"Very well, but I must warn you this girl is VERY good at what she does." Joe said. The lights went out again and I changed my hiding place.

"GO!" I shouted and all of a sudden all of the Juniors and Seniors started searching for me. No one came close. After the 10minutes were up the lights went out then came back on after I had positioned myself behind my mom and Joe.

"I am very disappointed with you all, ladies and gentelmen. You have all failed. I mean you never stood a chance really." my mom said as they all went back to their seats. "Cammie, you may show yourself." I waited. "CAMMIE!" my mom was getting cross now so I decided to reveal myself. I stepped in between her and Joe and I hugged them both. I stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello. I am Cameron Ann Morgan, but I'd much rather you just called me Cammie. My dad is MIA, my mom, well you already know who she is. My aunt is Abigail Cameron. Joe Solomon is my godfather. I am a Junior, like my mom said and I am on the covert operations track pf study." I explained.

"Whats your codename?" someone from the senior table shouted.

I glanced at my mom and Joe. They both nodded.

"Codename..." I paused, glancing at Zach who had his horrible little smirk on his face. "...Cameleon" Then the lights turned black for the finale time as people talked and whispered, 'It cant be!', 'I thought the Chameleon was MIA?' and finally 'the Chameleon's a GIRL!'. The lights finally came back on and I was position right inbetween Bex and Liz (who had just snuck in after she put a timer on the lights). Everyone gasped and stared at me in shock. "WHAT?" I asked them all smiling, "You all look like you have just seen a ghost! I can put you all to sleep if you like?" I said finally, as I was sick of them all gaping at me. They all turned back to their breakfast's and people started to leave. The juniors didn't stop though.

"I knew my sources were right! They did find you!" Tina exclaimed happily as she had been right with one of her stories for once. Gossip broke out and people started to ask me loads of questions. Then it was time for first lesson. _**Cove ops! Great! A whole lesson learning about myself! Whoop WHoop, NOT!** _ The whole Junior table stood up to leave. I looked over at Zach who was suspiciously quiet. He was in some sort of daydream. And he was staring at ME! **_O MY GOD NOOOO!_ **Everyone left but I hung back.

"Zach?" I said looking at him. He snapped out of his little daydream and looked around. by now we were the only two people left in the grand hall.

"o...erm.." He mumbled. **_He __looks so__ stupid!_**

"Come on we have cov ops now." I said as I turned and left him on his own.**_ Covert Operations, here I come!_**

* * *

**(Zach P.O.V)**

Grant, Jonas and I were sitting in the grand hall wondering why the girls were so late. Then Bex and Macey strolled in and sat opposite us. I glanced behind to expect to see Cammie and Liz but they were no where to be seen.

"Hey Bex where are Cammie and Liz?" I asked curiously. They glanced at each other and smiled. **_They are defo up to something!_ **

"Aw they're coming, they just had to go do something." Bex anwsered.

"Don't panic Zach, you'll get to see Cammie again!" Macey said making the boys and bex giggle and me to blush. I was just about to say something before I was saved by Rachel starting to talk.

"Right ladies and gentlemen. Today we have a new sister joining us. She is highly skilled and will be starting straight into the Junior year." there were many whispers among the Junior table as she said this. "Please welcome, my daughter!" Even more whispers broke out. People were saying things like 'Headmistress Morgan has a daughter?' and 'Why is she only starting now?'. Then suddenly all of the Lights went out. Gasps and whispers filled the hall. Then the lights came back on and I stared in shock and horror at Cammie, who was standing on the Junior table in a leather cat suit! **_And she looked HOT!_ **Cammiw smiled and waved at her mom and Joe before the lights went back out again. When the lights came back she was gone! I scanned the room carefully trying to spot her. _**Damm it! Why is she so good at hiding! Because she's a pavement artist stupid.**_

"Cammie!" Joe said, also frantically looking round, trying to spot Cammie. "Come out, this is not the time for playing games!"

"Or is it Joe?" She asked him while many people gasped in horror for calling him by his first name.I gasped purely because of the way sh said it. If I had talked to Joe likee that I would have been put in hspital for months "I have a game we can play. Hide and seek. I hide and all of the Juniors and Seniors have to come and find me. They have 10minutes and if they do they pass. If they don't they fail. Simple. So what do you say Joe, mom?" If Joe agreed there was no way we had a chance. It's impossible to find the Chameleon. I had spent months looking for her, so I should know better than anyone. Even if Cammie was in an empty room, no one would find her.

"Very well, but I must warn you this girl is VERY good at what she does." Joe said knowing very well that we would never win. The lights went out again and when they came back on Cammie shouted,

"GO!" Then all of the Juniors and Seniors started searching for her. I tried but new it was a waste of energy. No one came close. After the 10minutes were up the lights went out then came back. **_She'll be using the blackouts to change her hiding place. Liz is probally hidden in some room, somewhere, with a laptop, controlling the lights. Damm these girls are good._**

"I am very disappointed with you all, ladies and gentelmen. You have all failed. I mean you never stood a chance really." Rachel said as we all went back to our seats. "Cammie, you may show yourself." Everyone waited. "CAMMIE!" Rachel was getting cross now so Cammie took this as the time to reveal herself. She stepped in between her mom and Joe and hugged them both. She then stepped up to the microphone and began to talk.

"Hello. I am Cameron Ann Morgan, but I'd much rather you just called me Cammie. My dad is MIA, my mom, well you already know who she is. My aunt is Abigail Cameron. Joe Solomon is my godfather. I am a Junior, like my mom said and I am on the covert operations track pf study." she explained.

"Whats your codename?" a boy called Adam shouted from the senior table .

Cammie glanced at Rachel and Joe. They both nodded giving her permission to tell them her secret. _**Now, this should be fun seeing everyone's reactions when they find out who she really is.**_

"Codename..." She paused, looking over to me. I just smirker back at her. "...Cameleon" Then the lights turned black _AGAIN._ The lights going out was seriously getting boring. People talked and whispered thing like, 'It cant be!', 'I thought the Chameleon was MIA?' and also 'the Chameleon's a GIRL!' (which I had also struggled to believe at first, but nothing is as it seems). The lights finally came back on and Cammie was position right inbetween Bex and Liz (She must have snuck in when the lights were off). Everyone gasped and stared at Cammie in shock. "WHAT?" She asked them, smiling, "You all look like you have just seen a ghost!" She paused getting annoyed at the alll now. "I can put you all to sleep if you like?" She said, and they all turned back to their breakfast's and some people started to leave. The juniors didn't stop though.

"I knew my sources were right! They did find you!" Tina exclaimed happily as she had been right with one of her stories for once. God that girl spread too much Gossip. People bombarded Cammie with questions. She kindly anwsered them all (well if she could and the anwser wasn't classified). I just sat their staring deeply into her sapphire blue eyes...

"Zach?" It was Cammie. I snapped out of my daydream and looked around. We were the only two people left in the grand hall.

"o...erm.." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly tell her I had drifted off in her gorgeous blue eyes, could I?

"Come on we have cov ops now."She turned and left. **_ At least I have Cov ops with Joe. But wait. We are learning about the Chaeleon in Cov ops. That means Cammie. O God, this will be fun!_**

* * *

**What do you all think then? I'll try and update by the end of the week, but I'm very bisy so I'm so sorry if I don't. I've got lots of dancing rehearsals and a presentation night to go to. Busy Busy Busy...**

**Lots of Zammie coming up! Any idea's people have for the story I'd love to hear them as I'm not sure of what should happen next...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**thanks xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS! How are you all? I am sooooo sorry for not updating in ages! I never forgot I have just been constantly at dancing rehearsals! I have two shows this week and another two in two weeks time. I have no free time anymore because I am always rehearsing. I have managed to put togetehr a small chapter and I'm sorry its short just I have had no time to write it.**

**R&R R&R R&R**

**ENJOY!**

**xxx**

* * *

**(Cammie P.O.V)**

I took a longer route to Cov ops so that I was diliberatly the last one in. I stepped out of the lift leading into sublevel 2. I follow the long stone corridors down to the classroom. I open the door and went straight to me. Everyone's head turned to look at me.

"Well hello, Cammie. Nice of you to join us. Please take the empty seat next to Zach." Joe said signalling towards the empty seat. _**No way am I sitting next to Mr Smirk. Him just being in the room anoys me.**_

"Na, I'm fine thanks." the whole class looked shocked as I went and sat in Joe's chair at his desk. Zach smirk fell from his face as he realised I had just refused to sit beside him. Joe just shuck his head as I took a sip from his coffee that was on his desk.

"Very well. Now who can explain to Cammie what we have been doing the past few weeks as she doesn't know." Joe said as I spat the coffee out all over the floor.

"Joe? Do you think I'm so stupid. Of course I know what you have been learning about for the past few weeks, I have in fact for ages!" I said standing up and walking around the classroom.

"Excuse me? No Cammie I do not think you are stupid, I think you are quite the opposite of that but how exactly do you know about what we have been doing?" Joe asked as if he honestly didn't know how know.

"Well I sat at the back of each of these lessons. Look, on that chair there." I said pointing to the spare chair placed right in the back rigt corner of the classroom. Everyone stood in shock. Party because of the way I had talked to Joe and partly because I had been there and no one had ever noticed me.

"Very good Cammie, but if you don't mind, I would like to get on with my lesson, so please sit down next to Zach." Joe told me sternly. I knew it would be no use arguing, so defeaten I sat down next to Zach. Joe started with the lesson.

"Can't get enough of me, can you Gallagher Girl?" Zach said as I slouched in my chair.

"You wish!" I said ignoring him and listening to the lesson. Tina had just been asked to say one fact she knows about the Chameleon. I didn't really listen to what she said in response. Something, or should I say _someone_, had caught all of my attention. It was one of the boys, who was sitting in the frount row, right next to Joe's desk. He had black hair, and was pale. He was like me. Not to tall, not to short. Not to fat, not to skinny. He was fidgetting lots and he looked worried about something. I continued to watch him for a few more minutes as Bex was arguing with Joe on how if she hadn't been there that Christmas, the bomb would have blown up. The boy glanced round checking to see if anyone was watching. Of course he didn't notice me. He then turned back to the frount and he placed a tiny bug under Joe's desk. **_What is he up to? Why on earth was he bloody bugging Joe's desk? He did know that there was no point as he spent most of his time in his office, not his classroom._**The boy suddenly relaxed as if he didn't need to worry anymore. **_It'll be nothing. I bug my mom and Joe all of the time, just for fun. His friends probally dared him to do it._ **I shook my head and went back to Joe talking.

"Mr Goode, your turn to tell us something." Zach glanced at me, thinking about what he should say.

"Well, she is...em...one of the CIA's top spies?" he said, as if it was a question. **_I was not!_**

"I am not! I'm still a spy in training!" I protested but I was interupted by the bell.

"Right Class, you are dismissed." Joe said as everyone started piling out. My next lesson was COW. Great! I stood up and made my way to my next lesson. It was boring, along with the rest of my lessons that day. Even P&E was bad because I was partners with that boy from cov ops. His name is Mark. He is not very strong either. He was down and 'apparently' injured within a minute, so I was told to do 20laps of the field. I couldn't wait for dinner. We had Chef's award winning lasagnya and Crem brulea. Delicious! Zach wasn't at dinner-Thank God- and I was curious to where he was. I slipped outt of the grand hall, before anyone else, and I headed to see Joe. He hadn't been at dinner either. I was going to go and tell him about the bug that boy placed under his desk. He may be a brilliant spy but he never checked his desk or room for bugs. I made my way along to his office, which was just along from my moms. I was just about to knock, but I heard voices from inside. So being a spy and all, I listened. There was another person in with him. A boy. Zach.

"Zach, you need to be careful. She's good. Better than anyone thinks. Better than you think. Better than she thinks herself. She's just like Matthew. Always up to mischief. Always one step ahead of anyone." Joe said from the other side of the door. **_Who's she? Matthew? Thats my dad! She is me!_** I continued to listen.

"I know Joe, I know. There's just something about her. I don't know what. I just feel like she is so much like me. And I love that." Zach said. **_Whoah! Why are Zach and Joe having a coversation about me._ **I couldn't let them carry on so I knocked. Silence. then Joe came to answer the door. He was very shocked to see me.

"O...Cammie...I wasn't expecting you here." Joe said standing in the doorway, trying to block my path and view into his office.

"Yeah, I came to talk to you and I figured this was a good time since everyone else is supposed to be at dinner." I said dodging under his arm and heading into his room. I walked straight to his desk and looked under.

"Hi Zach!" I exclaimed, "Well I never expected you to be here!" His pretty little face dropped into a shocked expression as he climbed out from under Joe's desk.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I heard you two talking so I guessed you were hiding under the desk." I said shrugging my shoulders. Joe and Zach both looked at each other "Anyway, I came to talk to you, Joe."

"about what?" Joe asked. I took a seat on Joe's sofa as he sat on his desk. Zach just hovered around.

"Do you know that boy, Mark? The one in our cov ops class?"

"Yeah"

"Well he bugged your desk in Cov ops this morning. I thought I'd come and tell you just incase." I said as I turned to walk out. "Bye, Joey". I started heading to my room as dinner would be over by now. Just as I was about to turn into my corridor a hand grabbed my shoulder. I instantly grabbed their hand and flipped them over.

"Ow Gallagher Girl. What was that for?" Zach asked as he lay flat on his back. I held out my hand to help him up. He ignored it and got up himself.

"You can never be too careful." I said as he stood up. He was much taller than me and his gorgeous green eyes just caught you and woulnd't let you go.

"Like what you see, Gallagher Girl?" he asked smirking. I shook my head as I tore my eyes away from his.

"Erm, No!" I said sharply back at him. He just smirked even more.

"You are so in denial!" He said. I pushed him and shook my head.

"I'm not!"

"You so are!"

"Not!"

"are!"

"Not!"

"are!"

"Zach for the last time I am n..." I was cut of by Zachs lips pressing onto mine. I hadn't realised how close we had gotten as we were arguing. I tried to resist at first but then I started to kiss back. It lasted exactly 37seconds before we slowly pulled back. Zach just smirked and I blushed. I turned to run back to my room. Run. The only thing that crosses my mind when I am in trouble or need to get away from people. Especially hot annoying boys like Zach.

* * *

**Now again I am so sorry for how short it is but like I said I have no free time. I even have to take homework to dancing. Thats how much I am there. I'll try and update when possible and when my shows are done I will devote all my time to this sorry updating every few days. I PROMISE!**

**What did you think? Sorry for the cliffy but I have to go to dance now. Review please! I's love to here everyones thoughts! Any ideas people have, I'd love to hear, and I might even use them in this story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**thanks **

**xxx**


End file.
